


In Your Letter

by foxaquatica



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquatica/pseuds/foxaquatica
Summary: Nora mentioned in one of her letters to Ray that she used to love Art, so Ray decides to surprise her.





	In Your Letter

Nora could hear movement in her cell, it wasn't unusual, she figured Mona was moving around and cleaning up, but something felt a bit off. She opened one eye and glanced at her clock:

5:45am

_ What the hell? _

Nora slowly rolled over, eyes wide open to stare at her early morning intruder.

“Ray?” She blinked at sat up, her thin blanket falling to her waist

“Oh- uh-” Ray shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid staring at Nora, it was impossible for someone to look so beautiful waking up, he thought to himself.

“What are you doing here?” Suddenly her eyes went wide and she stood up, racing forward “You're not supposed to be here, if Ava finds out you'll end up in a cell-” She put her hands on his chest, pushing him towards the cell barrier.

“Nora,” he said, raising his arms and grabbing her shoulders, stopping them both before she accidentally set off the alarms “Ava knows I'm here, you weren't supposed to wake up…”

Nora's face changed from worry to confusion “I wasn't supposed to wake-? Ray why are you here?”

“I, “ He scratched the back of his neck and just decided to spin her around to face her desk, Nora's eyes lit up. “You said in a few of your letters that you used to love art and missed it sometimes so I spoke to Ava and got the clear to bring you some bureau-approved supplies, Ava said i could set it all up whilst you were sleeping because I wanted to leave you a note… Mona was supposed to slip a mild sedative in your soup last night”

Nora laughed and wiped her eyes, she hadn't noticed she teared up before she turned back to Ray “Ava trusted her to do that? First mistake, Mona ‘ships’ us, whatever that means” She laughed a little before turning back to the desk, beside it there was a beautiful aluminum easel with canvases resting against her desk, her desk was covered in pots of paint brushes and pencils, a collection of copic markers were displayed to the right with a stack of notebooks and sketchbooks and different paints and pastels, she took a step away from Ray towards the desk “I can't believe you did this for me”

“I care about you, you know that” He said quietly.

She span around fast and walked back towards him, throwing her arms around him before she changed her mind, hugging him tightly.

“I need to go” Ray whispered quietly in her ear “If Ava finds out you woke up she won't let me come back”

Nora pressed harder into him and nodded, pulling away quick but still holding one of his hands “Thank you. Thank you so much.” She wiped a tear and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back “Anytime” he gave her a small smile “One day you'll be out of here and able to pick your own supplies”

“I don't know” she whispers “I kinda like the stuff you picked”

Ray's ears went pink and he let go of her hand, backing out of the cell barrier before he did something stupid like kiss her.

A small smile played on her lips as he said goodbye and left the cell, she looked knowingly towards the camera “Ava? You're there right?”

Less than 5 minutes later Ava appeared in the cell with some sweet tea and made her way over to the new plush couch she'd given to Nora after the incident.

“I couldn't help, I had to watch to make sure he didn't do something stupid like give you a time-stone shaped paper weight.” She put the the tea on the coffee table

“I wouldn't have used it even if he had” Nora sighed sadly, picking up her tea and settling beside Ava “If I ever want to be truly free I have to stay here. At least I have some allies… Friends”

Ava nodded and took a sip “I'm trying to get your sentence reduced, I promise. I think we're starting to get through to them that you were just Mallus’ vessel and having you in prison is like putting one of his victims in here”

Nora nodded “Did you really tell Mona to drug me?”

Ava laughed “Wasn't my idea, it was Heywoods so I couldn't fight it. I told Mona to do it because I had a feeling she wouldn't. I knew there was no way I could swing a visitation between you guys in the wake of the Kaupe escape.”

Nora scoffed and stood up, making her way over to the now cluttered desk “We both know it wasn't an escape, Heywoods corrupt. Mona seems to be doing well though, she's sad about him though. She told me they put a kill order on him because of her injury?”

Nodding, Ava replied “Yeah but Nate and Gary are primary, the Kaupe isn't getting shot if they have anything to do with it.”

Nora fiddled with one of her pencils and pulled open one of her new sketchbooks as she sat down “Do you have a photograph of the Kaupe?” She aimlessly sketched on a page, testing both her paper and pencil. “Maybe if I draw him for her she'll feel better”

“You're really that good?” Ava stood up and approached the desk, peering over Nora's shoulder to the page, she was predictably sketching very familiar eyes that Ava knew when colored would be brown.

 

“I don't know, I haven't drawn in years. Maybe it's like riding a bike?”

“Maybe” Ava smiled “I'll find a picture of the Kaupe,“ She took Nora's wrist and closed the sketchbook “Go back to sleep. I'm gonna go home, you can draw loverboy in the morning.”

Nora's cheeks flushed but she obliged, standing up and going back towards her futon, moving the thin blanket aside, she climbed back in.

Ava watched her and made a mental note to find it in the budget to improve her bed situation “Good night”

“Night” Nora replied as Ava left the room. The lights in the cell settled back into darkness as Nora drifted back off into her dreams, where although she would never admit, she was free and in love. 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, instead of a letter from Nora ray received a drawing, a self portrait of her smiling softly

‘ _ Thank you, Ray, for giving me a taste of life whilst I can't live it to the fullest’ _

The message was penned in cursive beside the portrait. Ray immediately went to the lab and made a copy of it, and fabricated a frame for the original. He tucked the folded copy in the breast of the Atom suit and tucked the framed original onto the bookshelf in his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a teeny tiny one shot for a plot bunny my friend gave me when we were watching LOT the other day :)


End file.
